


this town ain't big enough for two of us

by skyewart



Series: every me loves every you [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Sailor Moon References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyewart/pseuds/skyewart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye turned around, glaring at the newcomer. "Haven't you ever heard the term: first come, first served? This one's mine. I got this."</p><p>(or 'rival superheros who are trying to protect the same small city au')</p>
            </blockquote>





	this town ain't big enough for two of us

**Author's Note:**

> this was fun.
> 
> story title by fall out boy - just one yesterday

Skye was just about to head into the shower, when her phone buzzed. With a heavy sigh, she marched back into her bedroom and picked it up. There was a text from Jemma Simmons, her friend and "colleague".

_'protocol 37. main street. big green.. thing. suit up.'_

Skye snorted as she read the message, but she didn't waste any time. Throwing the phone onto her bed, she grabbed the suit Fitzsimmons, her trusted allies in her fight against evil, had designed for her and slipped it on. Pulling her hair in a high ponytail, she skipped out of her apartment and made her way down to Main Street.

She had work to do.

 

Skye arrived in record time, finding the _big green.. thing_ \- as Jemma had called it - hacking away merrily at a store front. Honestly, if she had to give it a name, she would have gone for T-Rex. It looked like a big green dinosaur, with a spiky tail and long, sharp claws. _  
_

What the hell?

Until now Skye had only taken care of burglars or your occasional mobsters. This  _thing_ , whatever it was, was on a whole new level.

It made Skye happy.

Muttering "my time has come", Skye approached the monster. "Hey, Spiky Tail!" She called out, adrenaline coursing through her veins.

The monster stopped in his quest for chaotic destruction and turned to face the person, who had dared to shout at him.

Skye waved happily at him. "I'm here to stop you." She informed the monster, wearing a big smile. She could have sworn, the monster looked confused. And that's all Skye needed. She took off at a disturbingly rapid pace, running towards it and when she was close enough, she bent her knees a little to jump. Landing a solid kick, which made the monster howl, Skye tumbled to the ground.

"Not bad, Rookie." A voice said from behind her. "But you should leave the saving the city to the grown ups now."

Making sure that the monster was still recovering, Skye turned around, glaring at the newcomer. "Haven't you ever heard the term: first come, first served? This one's mine. I got this." 

Right on time, the monster recovered. He lunged for Skye and if it weren't for the newcomers quick reflexes, Skye would have probably been toast. Of course, she didn't say that out loud.

"You got this, huh?" He asked, smirking down at her. He had pushed her away from the monsters reach, rolling them both out of the way and landing on top of her.

"Shut up, Ward." Skye spat out. Seriously though, what kind of stupid superhero name was _Ward_? She pushed him off of her and got to her feet.

"I think a thank you is in order, considering I just saved your life." Ward pointed out, standing up as well.

"Saved my life?" Skye asked, incredulously. "If you hadn't shown up here to play the big hero, my life wouldn't be in danger in the first place. Why don't you just go, keep watch on the supermarket while I take care of this thing?"

"That's not gonna happen." Ward said, crossing his arms. "You're not capable of dealing with this kind of threat. But I think some kids were trying to break into the abandoned house in the woods, that's a more suitable job for you."

While the two of them bickered, the green monster had used the downtime to focus his attention back to destroying the nearest buildings.

"Skye!" Fitz's voice, made Skye's head whip around. "The monster." He said, pointing at it.

"Oh, right." Skye muttered. "Excuse me, Ward, but I don't have time to chat with you right now. I've got work to do."

"So have I." He replied and the two of them took off running again.

 

Fifteen minutes into the fight, Skye wasn't sure if she was fighting the monster or Ward. Her attention was split between the two of them and it had cost her. And him. The monster had managed to hit Skye with his spiky tail and rip the material of her suit. Ward wasn't any better off, the monster had managed to land his claws on him. And all the while, the two superheroes were still trying to one up each other.

Skye was a proud person, but even she had to admit that this was getting kind of ridiculous. She could see in Ward's eyes that he had reached the same conclusion.

"Truce?" He asked, from where he was standing on the other side of the monster.

Skye nodded. "Truce." And just like that, they forgot about besting each other and realized that they were actually pretty good as a team.

Ward distracted the monster, by attacking him and Skye managed to land on the small place on his back, that wasn't covered in spikes. Once she secured her position, they had the upper hand. After that, it was easy to finish the job.

Ward helped Skye off the fallen monster's back and Skye thanked him with a smile.

"Good work, you two." Jemma said, she had appeared out of nowhere and was bending down to get a good look at the monster.

"I have to agree." Ward said and fixed Skye with a look, that made her smile even more.

Realizing what was about to happen, Skye snapped out of the post-'fight to the death' haze and shook her head. "Oh, no. This was a one time only arrangement, Ward. We're not going to team up and fight evil together. _I_ amthis city's superhero. You're just Tuxedo Mask, who comes in, quips a few snarky remarks, throws his rose and doesn't do squat to save the day. Are we clear?"

He looked confused and Skye felt the need to elaborate. "Sailor Moon.. Tuxedo Mask? Badass female hero, useless male tag-along?"

When it became clear, that he had no clue what she was talking about, she just sighed. "I'm the hero, okay. You're just a wanna-be."

He shrugged, but Skye could swear that she saw him smile. "Whatever you say, Rookie." He replied and sauntered off, leaving her to turn to Jemma.

"You do know that Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask got together in the end, don't you?" Jemma asked, from where she was extracting tissue samples off the monster.

"Yeah, whatever." Skye said, not thinking about her and Ward fighting crime together and kissing passionately over dead monster's bodies. Nope, not at all.


End file.
